Lone voice
"Lone voice" is one of the episodes of Stargate Armageddon Synopsis Pinned down by invisible attackers the SG-1 team discovers that the Goa'uld have uncovered the secrets to the Nox invisibility technology. They appear on the verge of being overrun when Anteaus and his Nox companions appear among them and help dispatch the attacking Jaffa. Anteaus reveals that one of their own has turned from the peaceful life journey to embrace the Goa'uld philosophy. The team is forced to find a way to stop the traitor before she can make the already powerful Goa'uld invincible! Plot During the second year of the Tau'ri running Stargate Command, SG-1 visited the planet. While there, they were attacked by a group of cloakedJaffa who were under the command of the Goa'uld symbiote which was inhabiting the body of Druana. The team was eventually forced back to the Stargate as they couldn't see who was firing at them, but they were saved by Anteaus and his group of Nox who unveiled the Jaffa before putting them to sleep. After this, Anteaus explained to SG-1 that Druana had left her life quest and betrayed her people by allying herself with the Goa'uld, asking that SG-1 help them bring Druana back to her people. Though Colonel Jack O'Neill was turned down when he asked that the Nox share their secrets with the Tau'ri—as Druana had already shared them with the Goa'uld—SG-1 agreed to help the Nox hunt Druana down. The two groups soon came across some more cloaked Jaffa who were guarding a cloaked Death Glider, which only the Nox were able to sense. After informing SG-1 that Druana was with this group, O'Neill threw a rock in the direction that the Nox were pointing, which hit off an object. Everything then uncloaked, and the Jaffa fired their staff weapons at the group. Before SG-1 were able to attack them, however, the Nox once again used their abilities to put the Jaffa to sleep. It was only then that Druana revealed herself, now dressed as a Goa'uld. She informed the Nox that they should not have followed her and, although Anteaus tried to convince her to come back with them, Druana simply got angrier and told them that she cared nothing for their ways any longer. Through a short battle between Druana and SG-1, Anteaus was shot with Druana's staff weapon and Druana herself was incapacitated by O'Neill throwing a grenade inside her kara kesh's personal shield.Once the battle was over, Lya and Ohper used their healing ritual to save Anteaus from death. After Anteaus recovered consciousness, he simply asked if Druana was okay; Samantha Carter quickly checked Druana's body and informed him that her symbiote would keep her alive while she healed. Although O'Neill then tried to convince the Nox to let them take Druana back to Earth so that she couldn't return to the Goa'uld, the Nox refused the offer and instead informed the group that they would take her back to Gaia and remove her symbiote. Before O'Neill was able to argue the point, the Nox once again cloaked themselves and disappeared. After this, SG-1 left the planet but not before remarking that they hoped the Nox knew what they were doing otherwise they may have witnessed the death of one of the Four Great Races. Appareances Antaeus, Lya, Ohper, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Jack O'Neill, Jaffà, Goa'uld, Kara'kesh, Nox, Tau'rì, Ma'tok Staff Weapon, Gaia, P2R-111, Druana Note * As technologically advanced, iNox are forced to ask for help from the Tau'ri due to a betrayal in their race. * The Nox Druana is allied with the Goa'uld, becoming host of a Goa'uld * Are revealed to the Goa'uld, the secrets of invisibility Nox * Druana despise both his own race, that the Tau'ri and admires the Goa'uld * The Sg1 team manages to capture Druuna, killing Antaeus however inadvertently * Antaeus is resurrected * Druana despite the demands of the Tau'ri, is left in Nox hands to extract the symbiote, failure of Nox Categoria:Episodes